


The one Sugar.

by UndiscoveredBum



Category: Barranold Trumbama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum
Summary: She teaches him the lessons of life through light trauma and cuppas.





	The one Sugar.

'These things that you claim to own can be taken from you at any one time.'

'What kind of things?'

'Like..' 

She bolted and puled a pistol on me.

'Give me your keys, phone, wallet and condoms.' 

'I..I don't have any condoms.' 

'The first three then.'

And so I laid them out on the table and she put the pistol away.

I was calm, I knew what she was trying to say, we'd got accustomed to her teaching me lessons through trauma. I felt relived afterwards, she'd run me a bath and we'd have sex after that. I'd wake up feeling like a wild animal. She got up to make Tea. The past few weeks had been filled with hard love, truly. 

'How many Sugars darling?' 

'Just one.' 

She walked over and took great care to pinch one grain of sugar.

'Hold out your hand.' 

She held the grain above my hand and placed it very gently in my palm. 

'One sugar.' She said. 

'Should this go in my tea or should I eat it now.' 

To my suprise, she pulled out the pistol again and I did my best to act scared. 

'I want that back!' She yelled. 

'The one sugar?' I tried to contain my laughter. 

'The one fucking Sugar!' 

'I'll give you the sugar bitch!' I stood up. 

'THE FUCKAHAHAH' She yelled. 

She was dying on the sofa. 

I went to run a bath.


End file.
